


take me to church

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Smut, idek what to say, the usual, they in love, they making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: “Please, baby. Let me help you relax.”





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> they switch but blake is always in charge lmao lbr

The front door slammed open, and Yang assumed that the meeting between the White Fang and the representatives from the Schnee Dust Company had not gone well. Sure enough, a few seconds later Blake strode into the room, running her hands over her face as she sank down into the chair on the other side of the room with a sigh of pure frustration.

When minutes passed and her partner didn’t make any move to uncover her face or get up, Yang hesitantly stood and made her way over, resting a cautious hand on Blake’s shoulder. At last her partner let her hands fall away, looking up with what Yang instantly recognised as a forced smile.

“Hey,” Blake said, sounding utterly drained. “Sorry, I’m… not in the best headspace right now. We spent hours going in circles and I just—” She trailed off as Yang started to rub firm circles with her thumb, relaxing a fraction as she worked out some of the knots though Yang could still see the tension in her muscles.

Blake reached up, gently taking hold of Yang’s wrist and pulling her hand away. “That’s— That’s not a good idea right now,” she said, and Yang didn’t miss the slight catch in her voice.

She knew a way to help, but her partner had always been adamant on not taking her up on the offer before. Still, maybe this time, if she could make Blake understand that it wasn’t a burden— that she didn’t mind. Hell, that she _wanted_ to help.

She let her hand fall to rest just above her partner’s knee, not moving or pressing but simply staying right where it was, posing a question and letting Blake decide what the answer would be.

“Why not?” The words came out light and innocent, but she watched as a shiver ran through her partner’s body, Blake’s mouth opening and closing a few times before she managed to respond.

“Because— Because I’m still all keyed-up. And I won’t be able to control myself.”

Dust, how could Blake not understand that everything she was saying—that slightly breathy tone coating every syllable—was only making Yang want it _more_ rather than less?

“What if I wouldn’t mind that? What if I’d like it?”

“ _Fuck_ , Yang, you— you don’t know what you’re asking.”

“But I _do_ , Blake. I want _all_ of you, not just what you think I can handle.” She tentatively slid her hand just an inch higher, taking the fact that Blake’s legs spread just a little wider as permission to leave it there. “Please, baby. Let me help you relax.”

Blake looked almost pained for a long moment, and then she caved. “Shit. _Shit_. Okay. I want you. So badly. I want you to make me forget everything that’s happened today, so if _you_ really want this—” She took Yang’s hands, guiding them down to the buckle of her belt. “—then you can have it.”

The leather had been tugged through the loops and discarded onto the floor mere moments later, and Yang made equally quick work of popping the button on her partner’s trousers and yanking down the zip, urgency making her movements rushed and clumsy. Blake’s hips lifted off the cushion as she shoved her own trousers down until they tangled around her ankles, and Yang sank to her knees without hesitation.

Her hands were shaking as she spread Blake’s thighs further, her head spinning at how easily her partner opened for her. She waited a beat, savouring the anticipation, and then she leaned forward, drawing a shuddering gasp with a single stroke of her tongue. Blake’s hands immediately tangled in her hair, fisting tightly in the golden curls with far less gentleness than usual, and Yang felt a shock of desire spread through her at the lack of restraint.

Her vision tinted red, signalling that her eyes had already started to shift, and she looked upward to hold Blake’s gaze as she reapplied herself to her pleasure. When she grazed a tender kiss against her clit her partner’s hips jerked forward, but Yang’s grip on her thighs grew firmer, keeping her where she was. And when she took the bundle of nerves between her lips, flicking over it with the tip of her tongue, she was rewarded with a low moan and the sight of pure need casting a shadow over the gold of Blake’s eyes.

Yang had always loved doing this. It felt like an act of worship or devotion, or maybe right now of carnal sin, something pure and filthy at the same time. Blake’s taste was unique, rich and extraordinary—just a hint of sweetness—and Yang welcomed it as she settled into the steady rhythm she had learned would make her partner come undone fastest.

Blake’s legs hooked over her shoulders, heels pressing into Yang’s shoulder blades as her partner’s hips rocked into her mouth, and Yang looked on in awe as Blake’s eyes finally closed, head falling back against the chair as a chain of breathless sounds of satisfaction let Yang know she was close to the edge already.

She pulled away, tempted to draw it out—make it last longer—but Blake tugged her back in with a pleading sound and her decision was made for her. She couldn’t keep her own moan from slipping out, and she fervently set herself to finishing what she’d started, feeling like the luckiest person on the planet to have somehow earned the right to be here, being given the gift of bringing this wonderful woman to climax.

Less than a minute and Blake was shuddering violently, fingers clenching almost painfully in Yang’s hair and heels digging into her back as she shattered in her mouth.

“ _Yang!_ ”

The cracked cry of her name only encouraged her, and she moved down, eagerly cleaning up the mess she’d made, careful not to tease too much as she lapped with lazy strokes designed more to bring comfort than arousal. At last she sat back when Blake let out a final quiet gasp, letting go of Yang’s hair as her legs slid bonelessly off her shoulders.

“Was that good, baby?”

Yang already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Blake say it.

“ _So good_. You’re incredible.”

She still sounded slightly dazed, so Yang wasn’t expecting it when Blake stood on surprisingly stable legs and offered her a hand. She took it, letting her partner pull her to her feet, and then Yang was being pushed down into the chair and Blake was settling in her lap, practically mounting her with effortless grace.

Her partner grabbed her hand, directing Yang’s fingertips to where she was still slick with swollen heat. “Three. Inside me. _Now_.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order, and Yang swallowed thickly as she obeyed, three fingers surrounded by her partner as she started moving. She soon realised that the cadence of their joining wasn’t going to be hers to control, though, and so she surrendered completely, encouraging Blake to take what she wanted, knowing she was the only one who could give this to her.

Yang let her free hand roam, brushing up her side, cupping her breast, drawing a faint whimper as she teased the hard peak. Blake’s hands found purchase on her shoulders, adjusting the angle, and the next time her partner sank down—even harder, even deeper—her nails sank into Yang’s skin as well. It wasn’t enough to truly hurt, but it lit a tiny spark inside her, and she pulled Blake closer with a hand at the small of her back.

Her mouth ended up against her partner’s ear, and the sensation of Blake panting next to her own as well did nothing to lessen the intensity of the pounding of her heart. She could feel every inch of her partner’s soft curves against her, and she readjusted to press their mouths together greedily. The kiss was more teeth than anything else, both of them too far gone to care about technique, but it was the connection that Yang needed.

Blake broke off, but only to cry out an increasingly more incoherent version of Yang’s name with each pump of her fingers, and then she was clenching around her as her second orgasm rippled through her body. The image of Blake, her head thrown back to expose the column of her throat, mouth hanging open and chest heaving as she lost herself to bliss— it was enough for Yang, and she found her own release a few moments later, less powerful but still fulfilling.

She only withdrew her fingers when she was sure that her partner had ridden out her climax, and she leaned forward to scatter a medley of soft kisses over Blake’s pulse point as she came down from her high. Then she collapsed back against the chair, utterly spent but in the best possible way.

“That was—”

“Did I hurt you?” The question came out rushed and heavy, and Yang lifted a hand to brush Blake’s hair out of her eyes, tucking a few loose strands back behind her ear.

“No,” was all she said, the honest truth, but she could sense the doubt when Blake glanced down at the marks she knew must be left on her shoulders—the guilt starting to take over now that the passion had faded—and she gently urged eye contact with two fingers beneath her partner’s chin.

“ _No_ ,” she repeated, more firmly than before, not leaving room for argument. “Every second of that was incredible. _You_ are incredible. And I love you.”

Blake kissed her, far less sloppy and far more chaste, but just as breathtaking. “Me too. Always.”

“So,” Yang teased, trying to lighten the mood. “Do you feel less stressed now, baby?”

Blake burst out laughing, and Yang joined her, and it was ridiculous but one of the best moments of her life. Just having Blake in her arms, being with her, knowing that the immense depth of what she felt for her was mutual.

“Yes, thank you.” Blake dropped another kiss on her cheek, and Yang smiled, shifting slightly to hold her more comfortably. “To be honest I don’t think I can even remember what the meeting was about.”

**Author's Note:**

> whew lads there we have it! drop a comment if ya feel like it and see ya next time :P


End file.
